This Thing We May Have Started
by Bratette
Summary: A series of unrelated Alvittany one-shots. Chapters can go from fluffy, to angsty, to anything... the possibilities are endless!
1. Birth

**A/N:** _This is going to be a series of short and unrelated oneshots that are all going to focus on Alvin and Brittany._

_I'm using a list of 100 one word drabble prompts for this, so it should be interesting. :)_

_By the way, don't forget to check out my sissy's drabble story too! Her pen name is **Miss Hal Gibson**. We decided we'd do this challenge together because it would be fun, so she's going to be doing something similar to this except she'll be writing about Simon and Jeanette._

**Disclaimer: **_All characters belong to Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman._ _The title for this was inspired by the song "Long Shot" by Kelly Clarkson. I got Haley to help me pick out which lyrics would fit best for a title from that song and she's demanding credit, so there's that too._

_Enjoy and please don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Prompt #1: Birth**

* * *

Saying that it had been a busy, hectic, and not to mention stressful day was an understatement.

But most days were like that for Alvin and Brittany lately.

They hadn't planned to have children yet. They were happy with just each other. But it had happened anyway.

When Brittany had first found out she was pregnant, she'd gone through a stage where she sobbed about how fat she would get and how her image would be completely ruined. Then she moved on to getting angry at every possible thing she could, more than she normally did, and that was saying something.

Eventually she had just turned into a mess of emotions, crying or yelling over every little thing and then becoming bizarrely happy seconds later.

There were days where Brittany would cry over a broken glass or scream at Alvin for not picking up his dirty clothes.

There were nights where she'd wake him up at around three in the morning and _demand_ that he go buy whatever new weird craving it was that she was having.

Then there were kind of good days where Brittany would be happy and optimistic about things. But even the weirdly cheerful mood was scary to see.

They were both going to be happy and relieved once it was all over, that much Alvin and Brittany knew.

They'd both thought that the day Brittany went into labor would be a piece of cake compared to what they'd both had to go through already. Clearly, they had been very wrong to think something like that.

Brittany screamed and whined and cried as much as she could the entire time. She insisted that it felt like she was _dying_ and that she really _wasn't_ being a drama queen about something for once.

But most shocking of all was that _Alvin_ was the one that seemed to be freaking out the most, even more than Brittany. If you'd have asked him how he felt, he wouldn't have been able to tell you, because he most definitely didn't know.

He was happy, excited, stressed, scared. It was like _he_ was experiencing all of the annoying mood swings that Brittany had had to go through.

The worst part was whenever it was actually time, because then everyone had kind of gone into their own freaking out state, even his brothers and her sisters.

But Brittany was the one mainly freaking out by then. She was screaming and insisting that she was never going to let Alvin _ever_ touch her again while she practically broke his hand with the grip that she had on it.

Eventually, though, it was all over and the babies had finally arrived.

The moment that they saw the two little twin boys for the first time, they knew that everything had _definitely_ been worth it.


	2. Enthusiasm

**A/N:** _These things are sooo fun to write! _

_I already have the next couple chapters for this written, but I don't want to post them all at once because I'd like to actually get reviews. Yeah, I'm greedy._

_To the person who asked if all of these were going to be about adult situations... nope. These are all going to be unrelated oneshots, meaning that they have nothing to do with one another. Which you can see in this chapter, because I wrote them as kids in this one!_

_Enjoy and please review. More reviews will probably mean quicker updates. ;)_

* * *

**Prompt #2: Enthusiasm**

* * *

"Choose the car, choose the car!"

"No! The cash!"

Alvin turned to glare at Brittany, who was excitedly staring at the TV screen in front of her.

"Ha, what do you know?" he scoffed. "That guy should _obviously_ choose the car."

"Clearly I know more than you do if you think that!" she fired back.

He looked back over at the TV, where a nervous man was trying to choose between an expensive car or a whole lot of money. They'd been watching the game show for hours since the show was having a marathon, which had resulted in a lot of disagreements and bickering.

"Well, what's it going to be?" the talk show host flashed a plastic smile while the contestant let out a nervous, "Uh..."

"The car!"

"CASH!"

"Look at the car," Alvin said, pointing at the shiny and red and _very_ expensive car that was on the TV. "Why wouldn't he want that?"

Now it was Brittany's turn to glare at him. "You could buy a car with the cash if you wanted one so bad, and get _more_ stuff too!"

Alvin had to admit that was a pretty good point, but it wasn't like he was going to actually tell _her_ that.

"I bet you that guy chooses the car." he said, not wanting to let her think that he thought she was right.

"Oh, yeah? Well I bet you he chooses the cash!" she hissed.

"You're on," Alvin said, returning her heated glare. "Whoever is wrong has to carry the winner's books to any and all of their classes tomorrow."

"I hope you have fun carrying my books then, because I'm the one that's right." she declared firmly.

"We'll see about that!" Alvin growled, before they both returned their attention back to the TV.

Not long after, the contestant had decided on the cash.

Alvin's eyes widened in horror, whereas Brittany gasped in delight.

"Yay!" she cheered, clapping her hands while she jumped up and down. She smiled smugly at Alvin. "Like I said, have fun carrying my books tomorrow!"

Alvin and Brittany argued a lot, that was no secret. But there were times where they could act happy and excited about things to each other. The only thing was that the excitement could be one sided a lot of times. Like now.

"This is why you should always listen to me. I knew he'd take the cash. I just knew it!" Brittany gloated proudly.

At least one of them being cheerful and enthusiastic over something was better than the two of them going for each other's throats constantly.

"This show stinks," Alvin decided, reaching for the remote and quickly changing the channel. "We're watching something else."


	3. Love

**A/N:** _I don't really like this one because it's dumb but I'm excited to post the next chapter for this, which I already have written, so yeah._

_I hope this one isn't confusing or anything. Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review if you can. :)_

* * *

**Prompt #3: Love**

* * *

"I'm done with you, Alvin."

Love is a complicated thing.

"You don't mean that."

It's simultaneously the best and worst thing that could possibly happen to someone. It can either make you feel happier than you've ever felt or just downright miserable. It can make or break you.

"Yes, I do! Don't tell me that I don't mean it!"

Love isn't easy. Love is confusing. Love is difficult.

"C'mon, Britt. Do you really have to throw another fit tonight?"

Love is a challenge- and they _loved_ challenges.

"Throw a fit! _Throw a fit!_ How dare you. I'm seriously _done_."

Some people might wonder how two people who fought and disagreed so much could possibly be truly in love with one another. They didn't expect anyone to completely understand it like they did, and that was fine.

"If you're done then leave already! No one's stopping you."

They weren't exactly the definition of a perfect couple. In fact, the best way to describe them was probably to say that they were perfectly _imperfect_.

"Fine! I will!"

They teased each other, they picked on each other, they insulted each other. They bickered, they yelled, they argued.

"Are you really going to leave?"

But behind every insult, behind every fight, behind every disagreement, there was always one thing there that neither of them could ignore.

"... No."

Love.


	4. Hate

**A/N:** _Thank you guys for any of your reviews so far, they mean a lot and I totally love getting them. :)_

_For some reason I really like this next drabble. It's not the best, but I like it a lot anyway. I hope all of you like it too!_

* * *

**Prompt #4: Hate**

* * *

Brittany hated him. She absolutely _hated_ him.

She hated how cocky he was, how full of himself he could be.

She hated his annoyingly distracting blue eyes and stupid red baseball cap and his arrogant smirk.

Ugh, God. She _really_ hated him.

She hated how he made her feel. She hated how she would never truly be able to hate him.

He made her so angry, so frustrated, so upset. He knew just what to do to set her off. He knew exactly how to get on her nerves.

She hated every little thing about him. She was sure of it!

So why was it that no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that, not even she could ever _really_ believe it? Why couldn't she just feel nothing for him but hatred? Why did other feelings always have to complicate it, always have to make things worse for her?

No one managed to piss her off more than he did. But at the same time he made her happier than anyone else ever could.

He made her feel things that she'd never felt for anyone else before.

He was her enemy, her rival. Her best friend. Her lover. Her _everything_.

She hated how she loved him.


	5. Triumph

**A/N:** _I can't decide if I like this one or not. :(_

_I hope you guys like it, at least. Let me know what you think in a review, pretty please!_

* * *

**Prompt #5: Triumph**

* * *

"I win!"

"You do _not_."

"Do too!"

Brittany tilted her designer sunglasses from her eyes so that she could properly focus her angry gaze on a certain annoying chipmunk.

"You. Do. Not." she told him firmly.

"Aw, Britt, don't be a sore loser." Alvin smiled teasingly.

Her lips curled back in a sneer. "First of all," she said, pointing an accusing finger at him, "I never agreed to be apart of that little bet. So there wasn't even anything for you to win in the first place."

That shut him up.

Satisfied, she pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes while the sun shined down on her. She hoped Alvin would stay quiet this time, she wanted to go back to enjoying herself.

It wasn't that she minded going to the public pool with Alvin. In fact, she'd never admit it, but she liked hanging out with Alvin a lot more than she should have. Lately, the two of them had started doing things on their own instead of always having their siblings with them, and it was... well, a nice change.

The only thing that was getting on her nerves was Alvin himself, of course.

Once they'd gotten to the public pool, she'd flat out refused to get into the water.

"It'll mess up my hair," she'd said.

"But what's the point of going to a pool if you're not going to get into the water?" Alvin had whined.

"To sit and relax," she had said, speaking to him slowly as if he were a five year old.

And since she'd said that, Alvin had spent the entire time bothering and annoying her to the best of his ability, attempting to convince her to get into the water with him. He'd moved on from obnoxiously begging and pouting to trying to slyly make up bets with her to get her into the water.

So of course, the silence didn't last for long.

"I'll make another bet with you. A _real_ one this time." Alvin said, nudging her.

"What makes you think I'll want to be apart of this bet any more than any of the others?" Brittany asked, rolling her eyes.

Alvin sighed. "Fine, if you want to be a chicken and keep backing out of bets... you can be that way." He stood, shrugging. "I guess I'll just... go find another _girl_ to swim with. One that will be _happy_ to swim with me." With that, he turned to walk away, taking slow, dramatic steps.

_Chicken?_ she thought. _Another girl?_

"Wait!" she said, causing him to turn around and grin expectantly at her.

"Yes?"

"I am _not_ a chicken." Brittany growled. "What's the stupid bet?"

Alvin hesitated, as if he were thinking it over, before he finally said, "First you have to swear you won't back out of this bet once I tell you. Which means if I win, you have to get in the water with me."

She thought it over. That was risky, she knew. But she also knew that she was better than Alvin at everything, so whatever the bet was, there was no way she would lose it.

"I swear," she said.

"Okay. I bet you that you'll blink whenever I clap my hands in front of your face." Alvin said.

Brittany gawked at him. "That's not even fair!" she complained. "I'm _obviously_ going to blink! Anyone would!"

Alvin smirked. "You swore," he reminded her.

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She was getting tired of this little game.

"You know what? I'll swim with you, Alvin." Brittany said, deciding to give in. "Just so long as _you_ swear not to get my hair wet."

* * *

Moments later, Alvin and Brittany stood at the edge of the pool.

"I just got my hair done." Brittany muttered.

"I already swore I wouldn't get it wet." Alvin snapped, rolling his eyes. "Are we gonna get in or not?"

"But I _just_ got it done..."

Alvin was tired of waiting for her to get over her hair. Without thinking much of it, he casually shoved her into the pool.

She screamed in complete horror and wobbled a bit before falling into the pool.

"You swore!" she screeched once she came back up from the water.

"Yeah, well, you swore that you wouldn't back out of the bet but you technically did." he pointed out.

"Alvin Seville," she said through clenched teeth, her icy blue eyes glaring at him, "I hate you."

"You know," he chuckled, backing away slightly, "I suddenly don't really feel like swimming all that much anymore!"

Brittany shook her head, swimming back over to the edge. "Oh, no," she slowly began to smile. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

She reached out and grabbed him by the wrist with both of her hands and pulled him into the pool with her.

"Brittany!" he scowled once he'd come back up from the water. Now it was his turn to glare at her. "You didn't even give me time to take my cap off! Now it's all wet." He wrung his precious red cap out before setting it on the edge of the pool.

"Serves you right," Brittany laughed, pushing her unfortunately wet hair out of her face.

Now would have been Alvin's turn to shoot back another comeback, but he didn't. Instead he thought of how nice Brittany's laugh was. It was a breath of fresh air to hear something like that over all of the yelling and annoyed sighs he usually heard from her.

Whenever he didn't say anything, Brittany asked in a teasing manner, "Who's the winner now, Seville?"

"Whatever, Miller," Alvin finally said, shoving her lightly. She smiled and shoved him back.

A genuine smile was nice to see on her, too.

Alvin always appreciated all of the sides of Brittany that he got to see. Her angry side, her dramatic side, her happy side— sometimes he even got to see sides of her that no one else did. And as Alvin thought about that, he realized just who the real winner really was.


	6. Feel

**A/N:** _This is the most "mature" thing I've ever written... well, I mean, written and posted for other people to read, at least. ;)_

_It's not really all that mature, lol. It just has implications (ooh, big word). But still!_

_Well either way... enjoy!_

* * *

**Prompt #6: Feel**

* * *

They hadn't started out the way that they were now.

Whenever they'd first agreed to whatever you could call what was going on between them, it wasn't supposed to mean anything. Only there was much more to it than that, whether the two of them wanted to admit it or not.

They'd each get what they wanted every chance that they got, and that was all that they thought they needed.

It didn't change anything for them. They didn't let it get to them.

They continued acting normal around one another, like nothing was happening between them behind closed doors.

But they wouldn't be able to ignore what was actually going on forever.

The more they continued seeing each other in the way that they were, the more things started to change. The more their feelings started to come to the surface, which only made them even harder to put behind them and ignore.

It was hard for both of them to admit it. Alvin and Brittany had always been stubborn, especially whenever it came to how they felt about each other. It was especially hard since they'd both been very clear about the little thing going on between them meaning nothing at all. It was only supposed to be for fun.

Trying to let it only be for fun was nearly impossible.

Whenever they'd first done it, they had both been needy and panicked and completely rushed it. The second time, they had both been a little drunk. The third time, they had been more aware of what they were doing, and yet they both willingly did it anyway.

After that, they'd started to get the hang of things. They got used to one another. They knew exactly what the other liked and what they didn't like. They knew just how to pleasure each other. Eventually, they'd gotten practically perfect at it.

They loved everything about what they were doing— getting to feel each other in ways that no one else ever would.

In a way, it was almost like a coping mechanism for the two of them. The relief that they got helped them push away the more serious thoughts that they'd think about one another just as much as it made those thoughts hit them full force once they were done.

But of course, feelings could only be pushed away and ignored for so long. Soon enough they had to face how they felt.

There was a noticeable difference in the acts that they did together as time went on. Instead of just doing the deed and getting it over with, they started to put more care and consideration into what they were doing.

The lust that they'd felt for each other had finally started to become overpowered by what had really been there all along— love.

Even though they both noticed the change in their usual pace, they didn't bother to say anything about it. They couldn't.

They still tried to act normal, still tried to pretend like nothing was there. But that had all changed whenever Brittany had once accidentally blurted out "I love you" during yet another one of their nights together.

She'd been terrified, knowing that she'd probably just screwed everything up between the two of them— until she'd felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders whenever Alvin had finally said, "I love you, too."


	7. Wrecked

**A/N:** _These little oneshots are the funnest things for me to write at the moment. I love it!_

_Thanks to anyone who has reviewed so far and thanks for reading! Enjoy._

* * *

**Prompt 7: Wrecked**

* * *

Brittany stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. For once, she didn't like what she saw.

Mascara was streaming down her tear stained cheeks. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes looked red and puffy.

She willed herself to calm down. There were people out there waiting for her. She knew that she couldn't let them see her like this. Especially not him.

She furiously rubbed at her eyes. She couldn't let anyone know that she had been crying.

Napkins were hurriedly grabbed in her hands and then used to wipe away her ruined make up. She turned on the sink to help wash away any further proof of her tears. She took in another shaky breath and looked back up into the mirror.

"Pull yourself together," she told herself, glaring at her own reflection fiercely. "He's not worth it."

Once she'd managed to completely stop crying, she started to fix her makeup. Whenever she was done with that she ran her fingers through her hair carefully and fluffed it up. Soon enough it didn't even look like she'd been upset at all moments prior.

She decided to stay in the bathroom for a little bit longer even though she had finished fixing herself up. If she could, she would have stayed in there for the rest of the night.

As much as she hated to admit it (and she of course would never admit it to anyone but herself), Alvin managed to get to her in ways that no other boy ever could.

It wasn't like she wanted to let herself get upset by him. She didn't often cry genuine sad tears over him, either. But everybody reached their breaking points every now and then, even Brittany Miller. She had feelings just like any normal girl, contrary to popular belief.

But she resented those feelings. She didn't want to have them. She'd tried to make them go away, but it was out of her control.

So Brittany did the only thing that she knew to do and kept it to herself.

He'd never know just how much he could really get to her, and that was how she wanted it to be.

She sighed, grabbing her purse. Now she had to go back out there and pretend that she was completely fine and that her little freak out moment hadn't just happened.

It was a good thing she was such a gifted actress.


	8. Soft

**A/N:** _I personally like this one a lot. :)_

_Hope you guys do too!_

* * *

**Prompt #8: Soft**

* * *

The house was completely quiet, aside from the light breathing coming from a certain sleeping figure.

Quiet wasn't usually a word to describe their house. But on that particular day, it was.

The sleeping Chipette was practically dead to the world; she'd passed out as soon as she'd gotten into bed the night before, and even though it was long past morning, she didn't show any signs of waking up. Her busy career had been keeping her even more tired than usual lately.

She'd slept peacefully almost the entire night, except for the one time that she had woken up, which was to yell at Alvin about how he was stealing all of the covers before promptly falling back asleep once she'd pulled all of them away from him.

That had, in return, woken _him_ up, and since then Alvin hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

He'd eventually had to scoot closer to Brittany and cuddle up to her side to get any of the covers back (she had a much tighter grip than you would think whenever it came to things like that). So he'd managed to avoid freezing to death, but he couldn't get himself to fall back asleep.

At first he had felt _really_ tempted to wake his girlfriend up just to piss her off, but he'd forced himself not to. It might have been nearing 2PM, but it was just a Saturday, and he knew that it'd be best to let Brittany get her sleep if she needed it... not only for her sake, but his as well.

Earlier he'd tried to get out of bed since he couldn't fall back asleep again, but at some point Brittany had moved even closer to Alvin and now her head was laying on his outstretched arm while his other arm was wrapped around her, meaning if he moved, that would just wake her up.

So he had to settle for just laying there and waiting for her to eventually wake up. Yay.

It wasn't really all that bad, though— he didn't actually mind having to lay there and do nothing. Plus, Brittany looked _really_ cute whenever she slept.

In her sleep, she didn't have a frown or pout on her face. And her eyes obviously had to be closed to sleep, so she couldn't glare at him or anything like that.

She'd mostly stayed still, so Alvin knew that she had to have been really tired to not be moving around a lot. Brittany was usually a fussy sleeper. Sometimes she'd even accidentally hit or kick Alvin in her sleep.

Of course, as soon as he started thinking about that, Brittany started to stir in her sleep and eventually rolled over so that her back was facing him. She fidgeted a bit before going back to being completely still again.

Alvin soon got tired of just laying there. He was starting to get a really strong urge to move around and at least just be able to do _something_. His arm that was under Brittany's head was kind of starting to go numb, too.

But he still didn't want to wake Brittany up. He'd just have to focus on other things to distract himself.

He lifted his free hand and started to draw imaginary shapes on Brittany's own arm. For a split second he wished that he had a marker or something with him. He could just imagine the look on her face if she woke up and went to the bathroom, only to see that she had stuff drawn all over her pretty face. But he did like living, so it was probably a good thing that he didn't have anything to actually draw on her with.

Eventually he got tired of that too, so he moved on to idly playing with her hair. He'd always loved her hair. It was long, pretty, and soft. And it always smelled good, since she liked to use fancy, expensive shampoos.

He ran his fingers through it, smirking whenever Brittany let out a quiet sigh in response. She'd slept long enough, he decided.

He let himself admire her soft hair for a little bit longer before he started to tug on it. Brittany began to fidget a little in her sleep again, so he tugged harder.

Her eyes slowly started to flutter open and Alvin looked away, pretending to focus on the wall instead of her. She didn't _have_ to know that he had just purposefully woken her up.

Brittany sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and turned to look down at Alvin. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Late," he told her, causing her to raise her eyebrows.

"Oh," she shrugged. Then she started to smile. "I'm going to take a shower to help wake me up. Do you wanna join me?"

Needless to say, it wasn't long before the house _definitely_ wasn't as quiet as it had been earlier.


	9. Cold

**A/N:**_ Here, have a little corny drabble. :)_

* * *

**Prompt #9: Cold**

* * *

Brittany walked with her head held high, her hands resting on her hips. If you took one look at her, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was currently in the middle of freezing to death.

California was experiencing one of the coldest days they'd had all year. But Brittany didn't care. She refused to let the weather ruin a great outfit.

She had on a pair of designer winter boots, leggings, a skirt, and a fashionable pink sweater that she'd recently bought. Sure, the sweater was thin and wasn't really doing a great job at protecting her from the cold, but it looked great on her and that was all that mattered.

"You're going to get sick if you don't put a jacket on." Eleanor had told her before they'd left their house.

Whenever Jeanette had told her right after, "Y-you have a-a lot of nice jackets, Brittany! Why can't you w-w-wear one of them?", Brittany couldn't be sure whether or not she was stuttering from nervousness or if it was from the cold. Probably a little bit of both.

Either way, she had ignored their protests and didn't bother finding a jacket to put on. She didn't need one! Her sisters worried way too much.

It might have been easy to ignore her sisters disagreeing with her outfit choice, but it was a little more of a challenge whenever they met up with the Chipmunks.

Simon had given her an obviously judging stare, Theodore had briefly frowned in confusion, and Alvin had been bothering her about it the entire walk to school.

"Wow, I feel great!" he was saying brightly. "I'm not cold at all, because I have on a nice, cozy jacket."

Brittany grit her teeth and attempted to ignore him.

"It's good to know that I don't have to freeze on my way to school." Alvin continued, his tone light and cheerful.

_Just ignore him,_ she told herself. _Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him..._

"I'm so glad that I wore a jacket today. But who wouldn't, with how cold it is? That would be pretty dumb."

"Do you ever shut up?" Brittany snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. Not only did she feel like an icicle, but her head was pounding all thanks to Alvin's big mouth!

Alvin smiled, looking proud of himself. "Nope," he replied happily.

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides and she marched forward, determined to give another try at ignoring him.

Alvin easily caught up to her. Thankfully, he stayed quiet for a few moments after that, but it wasn't long until he started talking again.

"Gee, Brittany, your lips look blue." he teased.

"They do _not_," she growled. Once she was positive he wasn't looking, she pulled out her compact mirror just to be sure.

And so that was how the rest of her walk to school went. Alvin bugged her, she tried to ignore him, and ultimately failed each time.

Once they'd gotten to school, she was desperately wishing she'd brought a jacket with her. She really did have plenty of cute jackets... but putting one on would probably wrinkle her new and expensive sweater.

_Beauty really is pain,_ she thought bitterly as she exited the girl's bathroom and approached her locker.

To avoid being late to class since she'd always had trouble with the stupid combinations with lockers, she never kept her lock on hers. Eleanor kept warning her that she might get her stuff stolen someday, but Brittany knew if anyone dared to touch her things that _they_ knew they'd have another thing coming for them.

She opened her locker with ease and reached in to grab her books before she yanked her arm back in shock.

There, sitting in her locker, was the jacket that Alvin had been wearing whenever they'd walked to school together.

Brittany found herself unintentionally smiling from ear to ear.

And wrinkles in her sweater or not, she wore the jacket for the rest of the day.


	10. Without

**A/N:**_ Thanks to anyone who has been reviewing these little things. It keeps me going. :D_

_Hope you guys like this next drabble! It's tiny and could have been longer, but I think it's kind of cute either way._

* * *

**Prompt #10: Without**

* * *

Alvin couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

The idea was disgusting, gross, and just plain weird.

Still... he might not have been able to believe it, but that didn't mean it wasn't true either way.

He couldn't help it. He missed Brittany.

She'd only been gone for cheer camp for three days, and she'd be home in two. He didn't even think he'd notice that she was gone, and for a while he had even looked forward to five whole days without having to put up with her.

But now he found himself counting down how long it would be before she was supposed to come home.

At first, it really had been a relief for her to be gone.

Hanging out with his brothers and Brittany's sisters was a lot easier without her there to try and start something. Plus, he didn't have to put up with anyone trying to be better than him at anything! All of the others knew their places, and the one person who clearly didn't wasn't there to be the brat that she was.

That got boring after the second day though, and he quickly found himself missing her loudmouth and her temper. He even missed arguing with her. But most of all he missed _her_ in general.

He'd considered calling her, but Alvin couldn't even be sure that she'd be the one to pick up from the camp. Besides, if he called her, then she'd probably know that he missed her, and that was _not_ happening. He would gladly suffer in silence rather than let _that_ happen.

He could wait. She'd be home soon anyway.

He only had to wait two more days. That was it.

Just two more long, boring, Brittany-less days.


	11. Inspiration

**A/N:**_ I actually got inspired for this idea because of a conversation I was having with one of my friends. Which is ironic because the word for this drabble is inspiration!_

_Lameness aside... enjoy the chapter. :)_

* * *

**Prompt #11: Inspiration**

* * *

"Y-you're not r-really going through with this... are you?" Jeanette chewed on her lower lip.

Brittany smiled. "Of course I am! It's a _brilliant_ idea, nothing Alvin comes up with is going to beat this."

"B-but... well... don't you think i-it's a little... mean?"

"Ha!" Brittany scoffed. "Alvin's done _much_ meaner things. This isn't even that bad, Jeanette."

From her spot next to the kitchen counter where she was happily making pumpkin shaped cookies, Eleanor said, "I think it could be funny. Just so long as you don't go too far with it!"

"Don't worry, I won't." Brittany said, before practically skipping out of the room with excitement.

It was October 31st, and Brittany didn't think she'd ever felt so excited for Halloween. She'd managed to think up an amazing plan that she couldn't wait to put into action.

Usually, Brittany couldn't stand Halloween. She hated everything about the holiday. She didn't like that she was expected to be someone other than herself (um, what could be better than being Brittany Miller?) and she didn't like that she had to walk around on her poor feet all night just to get a huge bag of fattening candy that she'd barely eat.

But this night was going to be different.

Earlier whenever they'd still been in school, Alvin and Brittany had gotten into yet another argument. They and their siblings had all decided that they would meet up to go trick or treating together for the night, but Alvin just had to mention that he was going to have the best costume.

Brittany had firmly told him there was no way he'd have a costume better than hers, and then he'd said he totally would because she would probably just wear some boring girlish outfit. Eventually they'd ended up betting on who would have the scariest costume, and Brittany was determined to make sure she won.

She'd been a little stumped at first since she'd planned to dress up as a fairy this year, and that clearly wasn't "scary" material. But in the middle of lunch the perfect costume idea had hit her.

There was _no way_ Alvin was going to be able to think of a scarier costume than hers!

She giddily raced over to her bed, where everything that she needed for her costume sat right before her. She'd gotten Eleanor to get everything for her whenever she'd went to go pick up her pumpkin cookie recipe from Theodore. Now she just needed to get ready and make sure that everything was perfected in time.

* * *

A few hours later, Brittany stood with her sisters, excitedly waiting for the boys to show up.

"Remember to be careful, girls!" Miss Miller said as she handed each of them a bag to put their candy in.

"We will, Miss Miller," the three Chipettes replied simultaneously.

Eleanor turned to Brittany, snickering as she looked her older sister up and down. "So you're really going through with it?"

Brittany proudly twirled around once, showing off her costume. "Of course!"

"I-I still think it's a little mean..."

"Oh, be quiet, Jeanette," Brittany rolled her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang. Eleanor rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room, Jeanette following behind her as she opened the door to reveal the Chipmunks.

"Where's Brittany?" Alvin said immediately, shoving past Eleanor and Jeanette. He was grinning. "I want to see the look on her face whenever she sees how great my costume is! You can't beat a classic vampire, y'know."

Brittany took her time stepping out of the kitchen and joining the others. She had to hold back a laugh whenever she saw how shocked Alvin (along with his brothers) looked whenever they saw Brittany's outfit.

"Well?" she said, her eyebrows raised.

"What are you _wearing_?" Alvin demanded, his eyes widening with each word. "Are those _my_ clothes?"

Brittany looked down at the red sweater that she wore and nodded. "Surprise! Eleanor didn't just go over to your house to get that recipe. I had to buy a cap that looks like yours myself," she explained, "but it was worth it!"

"But... but..." Alvin sputtered, clearly still in shock.

"I think everyone here can agree that I win," she said with a mocking smirk. "I've clearly got the _scariest_ costume."

Alvin seemed to get a hold of himself and began to glare at her. "No way! Your costume doesn't even make _sense_!"

"It does too," she insisted. "Isn't it already obvious who inspired this costume? I'm _you_, toots."

Brittany wished she had a camera so that she could savor the look on Alvin's face forever.

And for the rest of the night, she was on cloud nine. She'd completely showed Alvin up, and there was nothing he could do about it!

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.


	12. You

**A/N:**_ This one was pretty hard to think up an idea for. But I tried, sooo I hope you guys like it._

_Fun fact... I actually had to do this assignment once whenever I was in school. :P_

* * *

**Prompt #12: You**

* * *

"I'm _so_ going to win this," Brittany muttered, staring at her poster board in concentration as she scribbled something else onto it.

"No you aren't," Alvin said firmly, drawing something onto his own paper.

"Yes I am."

"Are not."

"Are too."

It wasn't everyday that one would find Alvin and Brittany actually working on _homework_ together, especially not on a Sunday afternoon. They'd been assigned to make a poster that displayed things that were important to them and what made them who they were as a person, and it was due Monday.

But this particular assignment was different than most. To get the students motivated to make their posters, their teacher had told them that whoever made the best and most creative poster would be winning a mystery prize.

Naturally, Alvin and Brittany had both decided that they were going to be the ones to win the prize.

"Hmm, what else should I put?" Brittany wondered aloud. Then she smiled and exclaimed, "Clothes!"

She grabbed a nearby marker and began to draw a shirt and skirt.

"That's stupid! You actually think you're going to win with a poster like that?" Alvin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't _think_ I'm going to win," she corrected him, "I _know_ that I am."

"We'll see about that," Alvin sneered.

Brittany took a quick glance at his poster. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Like yours is any better! You don't even know how to draw a dog."

"Well you knew what it was supposed to be so it must not be that bad!" Alvin snapped. Once she wasn't looking he quickly erased and fixed up his drawing of Lilly.

Brittany ignored him and turned her attention back to her poster. She happily began to draw a microphone near her drawing of Jeanette, Eleanor, and Miss Miller. She looked over her poster once she was finished with that and frowned; she'd drawn plenty of stuff, but she still felt like there was _something_ missing.

"What are you drawing on yours now?" she asked Alvin.

"Money," he said.

Why hadn't she thought of that? She reached out and grabbed a green marker.

"Hey! Don't copy me!" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm not," she rolled her eyes, but dropped the marker nonetheless.

She sighed, trying to think of what it was that she needed to add. She already had everything that could possibly be important to her. A microphone to symbolize her fame and talent, a pair of pom poms for cheerleading, a tiny drawing of her family in the corner that didn't take up _too_ much room, clothes, make up, jewelry, among other little things that she'd added in... so what else could there be?

Carefully, she looked at Alvin's poster again. Maybe she could draw music notes, like he did, to give it a little more pop.

No... he was right, she couldn't copy.

She was about to give up and settle on just adding some glitter to her poster to make it pretty whenever something else caught her attention on Alvin's poster.

"What's that?" Brittany asked, pointing at a sloppy drawing of someone that had been drawn with a pink marker.

"You," Alvin said, not looking up from the basketball that he was currently drawing, which was right next to a lopsided football. "Duh."

Brittany blinked. If she hadn't been so caught off guard, she'd have told him that that pathetic drawing looked _nothing_ like her. Instead she raised her eyebrows at him and said, "_Me_?"

"Yeah, aren't you going to put me on yours?"

She looked down at her poster. So _that_ was what had been missing.

"I guess so," she said, smiling as she grabbed a red marker and got to work.


	13. Confused

**A/N:**_ I personally don't like this one much... this was the hardest prompt for me so far. I have no idea why but it was. I just wanted to get it out of the way, lol. But I got to write an Alvittany argument, at least, which is actually really fun to do :D_

* * *

**Prompt #13: Confused**

* * *

Brittany stood as still as could be, her vicious glare settled on Alvin.

"_What_?" he demanded, glaring right back at her.

She didn't say anything. Instead she just kept looking at him like that.

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment?" Alvin scoffed.

Still nothing.

"Fine then," he shrugged. "Whatever."

"I can't believe you!" Brittany immediately spoke up.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You won't even tell me what I did!"

She sighed dramatically, her cheeks turning red as her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I shouldn't have to!" she spat. "You should just _know_."

"Well I don't," he shot back.

Brittany crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. She went back to not saying anything, waited to see if he would say something else, and then spoke up again. "You canceled our date and you're acting like it's not even a big deal!"

"You said you didn't care!" Alvin insisted.

"Well I lied!"

"How was I supposed to know you did?"

"Look," she hissed, growing more frustrated by the minute, "you're just supposed to know these things! What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Alvin gawked at her. Was she really getting mad at him all because he couldn't read her mind?

"If you cared then why didn't you just say so!" he demanded.

"I did say so," Brittany said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Because _'go ahead Alvin, I don't care'_ doesn't really sound like you saying you cared to me."

"I was saying so with my eyes instead of my words," she said simply.

"What?!"

"Couldn't you tell? I clearly cared. You just didn't care enough yourself to notice!"

"That's not true!"

Brittany's hands fell to her hips. She started glaring at him again. "You're always going on about how you're such a ladies man. You're sooo great with women! But you—"

"Yeah, _normal_ women!" he interrupted her before she could finish.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she growled.

"I don't know, why don't you find out on your own instead of me just telling you so I can tell you the exact opposite of what that was supposed to mean?" Alvin asked sarcastically.

Brittany frowned. "Huh?"

"That's what you're trying to do to me!" he pointed out.

"No it's not. Don't be stupid." she snapped.

"You're the one that's being stupid," Alvin said. "Don't you think you owe me an apology?"

Brittany stared at him in shock. "An APOLOGY?" she screeched.

"Uh, yeah!" he rolled his eyes. "You're getting pissed at me whenever I didn't even do anything!"

"_You_ should be the one apologizing to _me_!" she yelled. "You're the one who canceled our date, not me."

"You're the one who said you didn't care," he reminded her.

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh. "I know I said I didn't care but I did." she insisted. "You didn't though. Why should I care if you don't?"

"I would have cared if you'd have said something." Alvin said.

"It doesn't matter! You shouldn't have wanted to cancel it in the first place!" Brittany cried.

"It was just _one_ date!" Alvin snapped, resisting the urge to reach out and strangle her.

Brittany began to tap her foot impatiently. "Whatever. Why can't you just say that you're sorry already?"

"Because I'm _not_ sorry!" Alvin said. "I didn't do anything."

"Why can't you just admit that you shouldn't have canceled?! All I want is for you to say _sorry_!"

"I'm sorry you're being so stupid."

"UGH!" Brittany stomped her foot. "Forget it! I hate you!"

With that, she stormed out of his room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Alvin sat still on his bed for a moment, until the door flung open again.

"We're still going to walk to school together in the morning, right?" Brittany muttered.

"Uh..." he cocked an eyebrow at her, not sure what she wanted him to say. "Yes?"

"Good," she said. Then she glared at him one last time and slammed the door shut even harder on her way out.

Alvin blinked.

Chicks could be so confusing sometimes.


	14. Affection

**A/N:**_ Thanks to my amazing sissy (Miss Hal Gibson) for helping me come up with an idea for what to write for this one! I didn't know what to do at first since being affectionate isn't really a great way to describe Alvittany. XD_

_By the way, to the person that reviewed saying Alvin has brown eyes: he does **not** have brown eyes. Cartoon Alvin has **blue** eyes._

_Okay now anyway, enjoy the next drabble everyone!_

* * *

**Prompt #14: Affection**

* * *

Whenever most people thought of a loving, happy couple, the image that would come to mind for them would be an obvious one.

Maybe something along the lines of two people lovingly staring into one another's eyes, or even two people hugging each other as tight as they could.

Most people in relationships always come off as happy with one another, always wanting what's best for their partner and making sure they always tried to put them first, always thought of what was best for them and treated them with the most respect that they could.

Whenever you think of two people that are happy together, you wouldn't necessarily think of them as a pair of people that constantly fought all the time and weren't known to get along too often, would you?

That's why it wasn't easy for everyone to understand Alvin and Brittany's relationship— they didn't fit the "lovey-dovey-happy-couple" stereotype. They were different.

They liked competing with each other and getting on each other's nerves and making each other mad. Sometimes they pushed each other too far and sometimes they'd think that they'd had enough. But they'd always go back to each other; it wasn't like anyone else would be able to understand the way that they functioned and acted and thought like they did.

They still did normal couple things. They held hands, they kissed, they went on dates. But all of that was just a bonus.

For them, the more challenging aspects of their relationship were how they preferred to show affection towards each other. That was what made the little things even better since they could be so rare and unexpected.

Teasing and picking on each other, arguing and yelling... that was how they showed their love, no matter how strange it might look to other people.

And they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	15. Joy

**A/N:** Yay, 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews for these drabbles. You're all awesome. :D

* * *

**Prompt #15: Joy**

* * *

"How about this one?" Brittany asked herself aloud, carefully looking over a shirt. She wrinkled her nose and tossed it aside. "Hmm, nope. Or this one?" she picked up another shirt next to the one she'd thrown down before her eyes landed on something else; a cute skirt on sale not too far away. "Ooh!" she squealed in delight, practically shoving past several people to get to the skirt.

She carefully studied the item, eventually shaking her head. "No," she mused, moving on to a pair of shorts.

It took her a while, but after a lot of looking around she'd finally managed to pick out one complete outfit. She happily walked over to the dressing room area, where she'd already been three times by now.

She noticed Alvin curled up on one of the long chairs sitting outside of the dressing room, his eyes closed as he lightly snored. She rolled her eyes and considered waking him up, but a few people were staring at him, so she decided to just slip into an empty dressing room and pretend she didn't know him.

Brittany locked the door to the dressing room and slipped out of her own shorts, all the while thinking about how she was starting to feel a little annoyed. Whenever she'd begged Alvin to come shopping with her, he'd acted like it was the end of the world. Which it totally _wasn't_.

She'd told him that as her boyfriend, he needed to be willing to do things that she wanted to do sometimes because that was only fair. It had taken a lot of whining and pouting and begging, but she'd eventually gotten him to agree to going with her.

And now he wasn't even going to try to be _awake_ while she shopped! Ugh, the _nerve._

She let out an audible sigh before pulling the top that she'd grabbed over her head, careful not to mess up her hair. She looked at herself in the nearby mirror and immediately felt her annoyance wash away. The outfit looked _amazing_ on her.

Shopping could always put her in a great mood, no matter what.

Brittany changed back into her clothes and left the dressing room with a smile on her face. She was even nice enough to wake Alvin up without doing it by yelling. Instead she just politely shoved him awake.

He immediately sat up and gasped, looking startled and confused, "Huh?"

"Stop sleeping!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

Alvin glared at her, the confusion immediately leaving his face. "Well there's nothing else to do, and besides..." he paused whenever he took notice of the clothes in her arms, his face lighting up, "you're done?!"

"I've barely even started yet." Brittany told him.

"Ugh!" Alvin whined, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "We've been here for _hours!_"

"No we haven't, just wait a little longer," she waved him off, turning to go back to her shopping, but Alvin shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"It _smells_ in here!" he cried, his eyes wide.

Brittany yanked her wrist away, glaring at him. "What? So?"

"All the perfume is making me feel sick," he explained, his voice getting louder and more desperate as he spoke, "plus this place is way too crowded! And it's making me uncomfortable! If we had to go to a store then why couldn't you have picked out a less girly one to go to? And you know, whenever I eventually _suffocate_ from all of the perfume in this place, you're going to feel really bad about it—"

"It's not that bad!" Brittany hissed, putting an end to his dramatic rant.

"Yes it is!"

"It is not."

"It is!"

"It is NOT!"

"IT IS!"

Brittany sighed loudly. "You're making people stare!" she angrily whispered.

"I don't care," Alvin grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh my god. Are you fifteen or five?" Brittany raised an eyebrow at him.

She wasn't even sure why she'd asked him to come at this point. Maybe it was because she'd figured that he wouldn't act like a total baby about it, but clearly she had been wrong to hope for a miracle like that. She should have known he'd act the way that he was anyway. The joy that Brittany got out of shopping clearly wasn't a mutual feeling with Alvin.

"Look," Brittany relented, her face softening, "I won't take too much longer if you promise to sit here and not complain anymore."

"Yeah right, you're just..." Alvin started, but he didn't get to finish what he was going to say.

"I'll try to be really fast about it, just so long as you don't complain at all," Brittany quickly added. She smiled, leaning in closer to him. "Pleaaase?" she added, batting her lashes at him.

"But I don't wan—" he tried again, except this time he was interrupted by Brittany giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Brittany's smile widened. "Please?" she repeated.

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Fine."


	16. Horror

**A/N: **Happy Halloween!

The next word is PERFECT for today, sooo... I decided to hurry up and write a small little drabble for Halloween. TheodoreSeville85 gave me the idea for this, so thanks Michelle!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt #16: Horror**

* * *

She'd never been so hesitant to look into a mirror. She wasn't ready to have to face what she'd have to see. She'd already conjured up an image in her head, and the thought nearly made her sick to her stomach.

Sure, the holiday was meant to be scary and all of that... but she'd _never_ been one for horrifying costumes. She didn't think she'd even be able to stand looking at herself.

But she couldn't help her curiosity. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself, before finally allowing herself to look at her reflection.

Brittany could have fainted at what she saw. She shuddered in disgust. For her, the outfit was like a _nightmare._

"Ugh," she whined to herself, "I _hate_ green!"

"Well get used to it." an annoyingly cheerful voice said, causing her to grit her teeth. She refused to look at Alvin; she could practically see the smirk on his face already.

"You know, I don't actually _have_ to do this. It's a free country." Brittany said.

"You know, if you back out of a bet, I'm not ever going to let you live it down." Alvin shot back.

Brittany finally ripped her gaze away from the terrifying sight before her so that she could glare at Alvin.

"I hate you." she deadpanned.

"Not my fault you're a sore loser," Alvin said, grinning.

She should have never bet Alvin that she'd be able to beat him at one of his stupid video games. And now she was having to pay the price— he got to pick out their Halloween costumes.

Having to go trick or treating with Alvin as Mario and Luigi was a mortifying idea, and she knew that he'd chosen that on purpose. She always made it very clear that she did NOT like the color green.

"Can't I just be Princess Peach instead?" Brittany pouted.

"Nope," Alvin smirked. "Oh, and don't forget your mustache!"

Brittany had to bite her tongue to hold back a horrified scream whenever Alvin leaned forward to press the fake mustache above her mouth.

She _hated_ Halloween.

* * *

**A/N:** For some of you who might not know, Brittany says in the "Cinderella, Cinderella" episode that she hates the color green.


End file.
